


Kiss Me Like That

by rainfalling



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfalling/pseuds/rainfalling
Summary: Zach and Alex come to a realisation about their feelings.[just fluff basically]





	Kiss Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first zalex piece i've written so sorry if they're a little ooc
> 
> request for: @chibisora on tumblr 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ gayships-willendme

Zach was perched on Alex's bed, games control in hand and brows furrowed as he focused on the game. They were playing Mario Kart mostly because Alex's parents had confiscated his Call of Duty. So instead of being surrounded by guns he was surrounded by the floating mushrooms and question marks. At least it seemed like Alex was enjoying the game, his eyebrows were furrowed and he hadn't made a sound since they had started the game, other than the occasional shout when he got pushed back a place.

They were currently both neck and neck for first, though Zach was slightly ahead, but at the last minute Alex sped forward, and got first. His face immediately lit up when he saw the screen display his place and he threw the controller down excitedly and got extremely close to Zach's face.

"Suck my dick, Dempsey," he exclaimed, extremely satisfied with himself. He used video games as a way to train his 'bad arm' into working again and this was the first game he'd won. Zach couldn't help but smile at the huge grin on Alex's face, he hadn't seen the boy so genuinely happy in too long.

If you asked Zach later, he would always say that he did what he did as a celebration of Alex's victory. But in that moment, with Alex so incredibly close to him and the smile lighting up all his features, he knew that there was no more denying his attraction to him. And maybe before he could've convinced himself that he only agreed to help Alex with pt because he felt bad, and the 'locker room incident' as they had dubbed it was just bad timing, and the slow dancing didn't mean anything but him being a good friend. And maybe before he could've ignored his sexuality, but in this moment he couldn't because life was too short to give a fuck about what people thought.

So instead of ignoring this thing between them, he placed his hands on the side of Alex's face, ignoring the small mutter of 'fucking hell' that came from the other boy, and simply leaned in and kissed him. He kissed him, he pressed his soft lips against Alex's chapped ones. He kissed him for what seemed like forever but also not long enough. When he finally pulled away for a breath, he realised what he had done and the 'fuck it' attitude left only to be replaced by a looming fear that he had taken advantage of his friend who couldn't push him away.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We can just- um forget about it," he stuttered pushing himself away from where Alex still sat, with a stunned expression on his face. "I just remembered that May needs me to pick her up, she's round her friends so I have to-"

"Fuck you Dempsey," Alex cut him off, pausing while he struggled to stand up, shrugging off Zach's hand that leaned forward to help him. "You can't just kiss me like that and fucking leave!" he exclaimed, face still flushed from standing up, or maybe it was from the kiss.

Zach started explaining again."Yeah I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean for things to get weir-"

"Would you please stop fucking interrupting me," Alex interrupted. "It took you long enough. I genuinely thought you were straight or some shit," he finished, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Wait so you liked it? You like me?" Zach questioned, not sure whether Alex was fucking with him or whether he was just dreaming (not that he had ever dreamed about Alex).

"I got a boner for you, how much proof do you need? And don't give me any of that 'oh it's physical contact, oh it's not a boner it's just a broner' bullshit," he exclaimed and he was definitely getting into it because his breathing was becoming harder. That was when Zach decided to grab his waist and sit him down on Zach's lap.

Instead of replying though, he just leaned forward to kiss him again. It tasted like Reece's Pieces and cherry lip balm, which he was definitely going to be questioning later, and it was soft and gentle. He swiped his tongue against Alex's bottom lip to open up and immediately the kiss got more passionate. And they kissed and they kissed, until a knock on his door broke them apart.

Alex's mom walked in and with a knowing smile she dropped off some salad for the two of them, not commenting on their ruffled hair and kiss-swollen lips. When she was gone they turned to each other and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I really really like you Alex Standall."

"Good thing that I like you too, Zach Dempsey."


End file.
